


not just lust

by Xingbaeks



Series: NSFW Practice [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: just baekxing smut.i have a hard time writing it so i decided to practice, will probably make this into a "smut series" of a sort, until i'm more comfortable with it.





	not just lust

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, so might have some mistakes, sorry ;-;

**New Message**

**Yixing**

 

 

“What the hell Baek?” Jongdae exclaimed loudly, while smacking Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“What?” Baekhyun replied innocently.

“You still talk to Yixing? He broke Jun’s heart. He's going to be so upset.” He was right, but Jongdae didn’t know the full story. He didn’t know it wasn’t Yixing’s fault.

“Then don't tell him, Jongdae. I have to get to a meeting see you later.”

 

Jongdae was left speechless at the entrance of the restaurant. He wasn't sure how to react to his friends’ recklessness. For one part it had been almost a year since Junmyeon and Yixing had broken up, also Yixing and Baekhyun worked at the same company it wasn't entirely easy to avoid someone when they worked at the same place. He rubbed his temples, finally sighing and heading back to his work place.

 

 

“Y-You have to stop texting me.”  Baekhyun said, having a hard time finishing the sentence.

“Why?” Yixing asked while kissing him and pulling him closer.

“Jongdae s-saw.” He returned the kisses eagerly.

“Mm. Forget about them, it's about us right now.”

 

Baekhyun did forget. His senses overwhelmed by lust, at the way Yixing’s hands were roaming his body, the way his lips and tongue felt against his. “Fuck, I love kissing you Baek.” He loved kissing him too, loved biting his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. He loved it since the first time they shared a kiss, he didn't like thinking back to that time, he had betrayed his friend and his trust even if his friend had no idea.

 

Yixing picked him up and Baekhyun eagerly wrapped his legs around him. He carried him to the bedroom, kissing him and biting his neck. It was midday but there was never a time or place that could keep them away from each other, their desire for one another always won. He was very familiar with Yixing’s bedroom, the way the furniture was laid out, the way the mattress felt on his back, Yixing kissed him once more before leaning away and taking off his shirt, Baekhyun’s hands not hesitating to roam over his bare skin, licking his lips in desire. “Your hands always look so beautiful against my skin.” Yixing said while leaning over and whispering in his ear, “They look even better on my dick.” Baekhyun shuddered, he was always a sucker for dirty talk. He took it as a hint and quickly unbuttoned Yixing’s belt and pants and pulled them down, he touched Yixing’s half hard member through his boxers, eliciting a moan from him. He moved off the bed and pushed Yixing to sit down, he took off his own shirt and pants, Yixing’s eyes following his every movement.

 

He settled in between Yixing’s legs and began to stroke his still clothed member, he traced it with his lips, letting his hot breath seep through the fabric, he took the tip in his mouth and pressed his tongue up against it, he enjoyed the feeling of it hardening more and more in his hands. He continued to tease, until he finally grew impatient and slowly pulled the boxers down, Yixing was more patient than he was. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation, he leaned forward to take Yixing’s now unclothed dick into his mouth, he heard Yixing sigh in pleasure. He licked the underside, wrapping as much of his tongue as he could around it, he rubbed the tip on his lips and slowly began to suck on it, to take it in his mouth slowly. “You know people have foot fetishes, but I've never heard of a hand fetish.” Baekhyun said as he began to stroke him slowly, making a show with his hands, wrapping his slender fingers around his length, rubbing his thumb on his sensitive tip. Through lidded eyes Yixing stared at what he was doing, “It's not a hand fetish, it's a uh-“ he was interrupted by a moan that Baekhyun drove out of him when he took one of his balls into his mouth, “You were saying?” He asked before he began to suck on the other one, Yixing bit his lip and began to run his hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “It's a Baekhyun fetish.” He replied and pulled Baekhyun’s hair, making him moan.

 

He pulled Baekhyun up and kissed him before making him get on the bed, on his back. He kissed down Baekhyun's chest and bit on the soft spot below his bellybutton, “Everything about you just drives me wild.” He said while planting kisses down his hips, teasing his dick through his underwear before pulling them off, “Fuck, you're such a beautiful sight.” Baekhyun moaned as Yixing’s hands roamed his body and slowly began to stroke his dick. Baekhyun wanted to return to compliments, wanted Yixing to know that he also drove him wild, that he loved the way he made him feel, but all he could do was moan under his touch.

 

Out of everything, Baekhyun knew Yixing loved his thighs the most. The attention Yixing gave them, the red marks that would be there for a few days, but that time that Yixing fucked them and let his cum spill all over them, it definitely gave it away.

 

Yixing grabbed the lube from the nightstand, looked into Baekhyun's eyes in a way of asking if it was okay to begin, to which Baekhyun replied with a small nod. He slathered some lube on his fingers and pulled Baekhyun's legs apart, he rubbed his entrance with his thumb, “Y-Yixing.” Baekhyun gave a small moan as he pushed one finger in, as Yixing slowly began to prep Baekhyun he started to kiss his thighs, planting slow kisses that eventually changed to him sucking on his soft skin and when he finally inserted a second finger and began to scissor them inside him he started biting and pulling on the skin, making Baekhyun moan and pull on his hair. Yixing leaned back and massaged Baekhyun's thighs, he looked at the marks he left on his skin claiming him as his. “Please, faster.” Baekhyun begged when Yixing's finger brushed against his prostate, “Anything for you baby.” He inserted a third finger and gave Baekhyun what he wanted, his fingers expertly pushed in quickly brushing up against his sweet spot, “if you keep doing that I'm going to cum.” Baekhyun said as he tightly held on to the sheets, Yixing sped up his movements, “That’s fine, I love watching you cum.” He said as he kissed the tip of Baekhyun's dick, and licked the precum that was spilling out, “F-Fuck Yixing.” Baekhyun moaned out.

 

“Don't you like cumming for me baby?” He smirked at him.

“Yixing p-please.” Baekhyun's moans only got louder as Yixing continued to finger him.

“F-fuck, yes, fuck. Just like that.” He repeated until he came with a loud moan.

“Damn it, fuck. You look so beautiful like this.” Yixing said as he pulled his fingers out and kissed Baekhyun down his jaw, still giving him time to recover. He kissed down his chest, until he got to the mess Baekhyun had made on himself. He looked up to see Baekhyun staring at him, almost daring him to lick up his cum, and he did. He licked down his stomach, slowly, and once most of it was in his mouth he leaned up to kiss Baekhyun, “You taste so good.” He said and continued to kiss him, their tongues rolling against each other. Yixing stayed like that, in between Baekhyun's legs kissing him with his still hard dick against his stomach, Baekhyun began to slowly pump it as he wrapped himself around Yixing not wanting to let go of his mouth.

 

It was Yixing's moan that broke their kiss, “How do you want me?” Baekhyun asked him, as he rubbed his tip with his thumb, “Traditional today, I want to fuck you into the mattress.” Yixing whispered against his lips. Baekhyun loved the dirty talk, the cussing. It was the only time Yixing let loose, the only way his niceness went away. Don't get him wrong, he loved that about him, that he was kind and gentle, but he loved this side of him a lot too. “Take me.” Was all Baekhyun replied and he spread his legs out for him.

 

He slowly entered him. He pushed his dick halfway in before pulling back out slowly, he repeated until each time he went further in, until he was fully inside Baekhyun. “Why do you always feel so good.” It was more of a statement than a question. He kissed Baekhyun again, biting his lips until he nodded that it was okay to move, and that he did. Baekhyun held on to him tightly, his arms wrapped around his back, his hands caressing his muscles, as Yixing fucked him. “Y-Yixing, Yiiixing.” Baekhyun moaned against his ear. “I love your moans.” Yixing grunted out as he continued to pound into him harder. Yixing sucked on his neck, and pulled on the skin with his teeth, he could already feel his climax approaching, he leaned back and spread his knees, placing his hands on Baekhyun's hips pulling him closer to him with each thrust. He picked up a quicker pace this way, “Fuck that feels so good.” Baekhyun said as he placed his hand against Yixing's abdomen as if to slow him down, but Yixing knew better, it only meant that Baekhyun was getting close too, he decided to tease him though, “I thought you liked it when I fucked you hard?” He asked as he slowed down his pace, “I do, baby, I really do. Don’t slow down ple-“ Baekhyun was cut off, instead of finishing his sentence he let out a loud moan, Yixing picked up the pace again beginning to move his hips against Baekhyun in the way he knew he'd be able to rub his prostate, “T-there, there.” Baekhyun moaned as soon as he found it, he leaned forward to kiss him, “I-I'm so close Baekhyun.” Yixing moaned against his lips, “Cum inside me baby.” He put his forehead against Baekhyun's and looked him in the eye as he kept fucking him, pushing him to his climax and chasing his own. Baekhyun came first, “Oh, god, yes, yesss.” he moaned as he tightened around Yixing’s dick and he came with a loud moan also, “Fuuuck, Baekhyun.”

 

He laid in between Baekhyun's legs, still recovering from his climax. Once he caught his breath again he peppered kisses all over his face and slowly pulled out, “I love you.” He told him for the first time before getting up to grab a wet towel to clean him up. Baekhyun laid still, in shock. It had been the first time he'd ever said that to him. It was great sex, but they've had a lot of that before and none of those times had pushed him to say it, which could only mean that he really meant it.

 

“Why are you so quiet?” Yixing asked as he slowly cleaned Baekhyun's stomach.

“I love you too.” Baekhyun stared into his eyes hoping he'd feel the sincerity. He really did love him, possibly since the very first time they met.

 

Yixing smiled at him, his full deep dimple smile, and Baekhyun's heart knew with absolute certainty that it did love him, from the very beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please comment! constructive criticism is always welcomed. ^^


End file.
